PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The proposed K23 application will strongly support Dr. Tanya Nguyen?s long-term career goal of becoming an independent clinical scientist using innovative microbiome techniques to improve our understanding of biological and cognitive aging in persons with schizophrenia (SZ), in order to identify treatment targets to improve cognitive functioning. This proposal has considerable